


Force of Personality

by Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Ana Jarvis is a force of nature when she wants to be, F/M, Feelings, Jack Thompson Lives, Lots of dialogue, Peggy Carter is very stubborn, Post-Canon, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est/pseuds/Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est
Summary: Peggy and Daniel waiting for Jack to wake up after he got shot, Peggy being stubborn, no one sleeping (except Jack) and Ana Jarvis showing up with cookies





	Force of Personality

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober Day 6-Dragged Away, and is fairly fluffy even though I wasn't planning on that- my fics usually end up with more angst than I've planned, not more fluff. 
> 
> There will be more actual whump later on, I promise

"Peggy, you need to get some sleep- sleeping in a chair in the hospital room doesn't count, I mean sleep in an actual bed for at least 5 hours."

"You also need to sleep Daniel, you're doing more actual work than I am."

"I'm taking naps and I actually did sleep in a bed for a while yesterday."

"When did you have time?"

"Rose actually sent me home when I came back into the office after a meeting, she said I wasn't going to do anyone any good when I was this tired. So I'm telling you the same thing: you won't be much use if someone does come back for Jack if you're this tired. So go home and sleep and I'll stay for a bit and then Rose is coming over and she said she has a cousin who was in the Army and is now doing private security who we can call if we need extra bo-backup."

"Bo-backup?"

"I was going to say if we need extra bodies, but that- I didn't want to say that"

And Peggy wasn't so tired she did not catch the implied 'Because Jack still hadn't woken up coherently and while yes, he was out of the woods according to the doctors, neither of them wanted to jinx anything and Jack did still look quite- not fully alive'

And then there was a knock on the door, and before either of them could panic, they heard Ana Jarvis's voice call out, "Miss Carter, can I come in?"

"Of course Mrs. Jarvis."

The door opened and Ana Jarvis entered with a basket on her arm, "Chief Sousa, how are you?"

"I'm alright but I'm trying to get Peggy to take some time off and go sleep for at least 5 hours in an actual bed."

Ana smiled, "That sounds like an excellent idea! Chief, you really should get some sleep as well. I did bring over some cookies for the two of you, but those can wait until you have slept."

Peggy smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Jarvis, I think I'll have one of those cookies now."

"Miss Carter, I really must insist you get some sleep first. I can stay if you like?"

Both Daniel and Peggy both said, "No!" very sharply.

Daniel's face softened almost instantly, "We don't want you to get hurt again ma'am, and we're here-"

"You're here because you want to make sure that no one tries to come finish off Chief Thompson and because you feel bad that you were doing something for yourselves for one of the rare times in both your lives I would imagine, when he got shot, which is not your fault, either of you."

And then Jack stirred and all their attention went to him, but he just moaned a bit and seemed to adjust himself and then went fully back to sleep.

Peggy said, "I'm worried about him, that he still hasn't woken up."

"Peggy, as far as I know I was out that long with my leg, and the doctors aren't worried yet, so don't worry. And let Mrs. Jarvis take you home."

"Chief Sousa, will you be all right on your own?"

"Rose, one of the Bureau's other staff, is coming by soon."

"All right then Miss Carter, let me take you home. Chief Sousa, I'm leaving the cookies with you."

Ana physically took Pegg's arm and with a bit of help from Daniel, dragged Peggy out of the room.

"Peg, don't come back until you've slept at least 5 hours in a bed, showered, changed, and eaten something."

"Daniel-"

"I mean it, and I promise I'll sleep later."

"Ok, fine. See you later Daniel."

"Bye Peggy."

The door closed behind them and Daniel took a deep breath and tried to let go of his own fears about Jack and just wait for Rose to get there.


End file.
